


Inspiring people

by Pretty_Elulu



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cool boy Eliott, Cute lucas, Excessive use of "dude" to mask the gay, Hair Pulling, High school boys, Lucas will get teary eyed a lot, M/M, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, So much praise kink that it's ridiculous, Will add more tags as I go, a lil bit of face slapping, blushingggg, mild sexuality crisis, ridiculous amounts of smut, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Elulu/pseuds/Pretty_Elulu
Summary: collection of some awkward events between Lucas and Eliott until they finally date.(They are childhood best friends in this one ;))
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 34
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will progressively get freaky, be safe while reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flirting in the school cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning : This progressively gets freaky, and will be pretty much smut from the third chapter.

Now would be a great time to apologize to Lucas, Eliott thinks, as he enters the school cafeteria. Lucas' friends must be on the way.

He didn’t mean to, okay?

He could’ve helped Lucas do his homework, but honestly, he had no intentions of spending a Friday night on writing his two years younger best friend’s History essay. And shouldn’t Lucas do _his_ homework on _his_ own?! Eliott knows it’s not his fault, but the little brat, wouldn’t talk to him unless and until he apologized. So here he is, trying to make Lucas happy again.

“I am sorry, Lucas.” He says, as he reaches to Lucas’ lunch table.

He gets nothing.

....the _silent treatment_? Eliott has worked with this before. He apologizes again as he tentatively keeps a chocolate bar on the table, mentally high fiving himself when he sees Lucas’ eyes glint in excitement.

“We cool?’’ The taller boy says, while taking a bite of his apple.

“You better hope it’s good, dude,’’ Lucas says nonchalantly, pretending of course. “If not, then we’ll be watching insidious in the next movie night.’’ Lucas smirks. “ Chapter three.”

Eliott feels the cold shivers running down his back. That movie is the most uncomfortable and terrifying movie that he has ever watched and he has watched quite a lot of bad movies. The movie is an abomination, a fucking _monstrosity -_

“Dude, I’m kidding,’’ Lucas bumps his small fist against Eliott’s shoulder.

“For a second you looked paler than Emma when she found out that she hid her mark sheets from her mom, in her _mom’s_ handbag.’’

“Well, that movie is no laughing matter,’’ both boys laugh and continue eating.

“Aren’t you going to eat something else?’’ Lucas asks the older boy after his dramatic explanation of how the presentation of his essay went. But Eliott is still contemplating if the smaller boy has really fought during the Second World War or he has time-traveled back in time to experience it firsthand. Whatever it is, he had surely been present at that time if he judged by the way Lucas explained everything like a veteran.

“Dude, you’ve nailed the project,’’ Eliott smirks as Lucas almost chokes on his water. He always enjoys teasing the hedgehog-haired boy with small well-deserved compliments here and there.

“Flattery won’t make me write your own,’’ Lucas says fumbling to close the water bottle. The tips of his ears as red as they can get.

“Which, by the way, is due to next week. A small reminder, Mister!’’ How Lucas remembers Eliott's assignments, as well, he didn't know.

Eliott laughs at the nickname, but his eyes are glued to the smaller boy’s red ears.

“It has nothing to do with that, dude, you know me’’ the taller boy inclined his head towards the shorter one.

“It’s not like I give a shit about it, but yours does actually sound interesting. I always knew you were some secret genius.’’

“Took you long enough to finally admit it,’’ Lucas tries to joke, but his whole face is flushed, pupils dilated a bit. Eliott takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It was barely a compliment. Fuck.

“You got an A, didn’t you?’’

To stop hyperventilating, Lucas starts fumbling with the orange, trying to peel it without much success.

“Everyone got good grades,’’ Lucas says, not knowing what was even happening. Why he suddenly couldn’t breathe? And he felt so hot, as if he had temperature.

  
“But not excellent, Ms. Rigaux hates everybody,’’ Eliott wants, no, needs more.

“You’re just a really _smart_ boy, aren’t you?’’

Lucas practically whimpers. The half peeled orange rolls away from his fingers, dropping on the table. Glassy, unseeing eyes. Uneven breath. Trembling hands.  
Yes, that is the reaction Eliott craves so much. His friend was so... _responsive_.

Eliott grips the table or else the shorter boy would be plastered on it in no time. For him to feast upon. Eliott couldn’t stop his hand from running through the brown locks of the other boy. He then suddenly grips harder, pulling backwards, exposing the boy’s pale throat. Shit.

Lucas opens his mouth in a silent moan. Eliott releases his grip so fast as if he was struck by a lightning. He is disgusted with himself. What was he even doing? What had gotten over him? Thank God they were ignored by the majority of the students, sitting at a secluded corner in the school’s cafeteria, or that would have been pretty _embarrassing_.

Eliott grabs the orange and continues peeling the rest, while Lucas was still kind of unaware of his surroundings. Just from a bit of....

No, he was not thinking of that anymore.

Enough shameful thoughts for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, making out in a theatre


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making out in a movie theatre.  
> ;)))))

It goes back to normal. It _always_ goes back to normal. He’s had these incidents with Lucas about a million times, but it always goes back to normal. They are both confused. It’s pretty evident. How doubt flashes through Lucas’ eyes every time he blushes, how he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Right now, they are making their way to the movie theatre, along with their friends. Of course they were both seated together. Just two friends, sitting together, doing nothing but _platonic_.... things.

Eliott shoves some nachos into his mouth.

“Dude, wait for the movie!’’ Lucas scolds, his popcorns placed on the empty seat next to him.

“Fuck off, it’s most delicious _while_ waiting for the movie, dude,’’ Eliott looks at the shorter boy as if he had been raised in a jungle.

“And what would you be eating when the movie starts, huh? The tickets?’’ Lucas rolls his eyes.

Eliott pushes his face in Lucas’s personal space, noses almost touching. He smirks, eyes twinkling mischievously as he licks his lips slowly.

“Your popcorns,’’ he steals some of Lucas’s popcorns and shoves them in his own mouth, almost choking while laughing at the other boy’s expression.

Mouth agape, eyes wide open, Lucas can’t believe the nerve the other boy has. His popcorns are NOT to be stolen. And for sure as heck not to be shared.

“You wish,’’ he hisses as the older boy continues laughing as the movie starts. 

The movie turns out to be quite funny, with Lucas hitting Eliott’s shoulder every now and then and Eliott finds it more adorable and endearing than annoying.

He is damaged in the brain, that’s what he is.

“Dude, that Pepsi almost got out through my nose,’’ Lucas tells him, barely able to breath.

“With this pace it would be getting out of your eyes soon,’’ Eliott cackles next to him, and then points out Emma and Alex, “Look at them, dude, are they planning get off here? They are all over each other!” Eliott says, widening his eyes.

“Well, you could try and enjoy the movie, there’s no need to be eye-lasering them all night,’’ Lucas whispers close to his ear. And Eliott’s mind is ready to think of some ways to enjoy the movie more thoroughly.

“I don’t think they would do anything while watching the movie. Except you know,’’ Lucas wriggles his eyebrow and lightly brushes his fingers across Eliott’s thigh. Who in turn chokes on his saliva, unable to believe what had just happened.

“The fuck you did, dude?’’ Eliott manages to quietly groan after Lucas slaps his back several times to save him from choking. He knows, Lucas was referring to Emma and Alex, but his mouth blurts out anyways.

Lucas whispers, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you or anything.’’

Oh, Eliott is very far away from being anything close to scared. If the small budge in his pants was any indication for it. Gosh, just a small touch and he is halfway through having to cover his crotch with his jacket. Being simultaneously horny and frustrated was never a good combination.

“Just watch the damn movie, dude,” Eliott knows the moment he says it, how scolding it sounds. Something passes behind Lucas’s large doe-like eyes, but the lack of any light except form the movie itself makes it impossible for Eliott to see it. But he perfectly knows he had hurt the shorter boy. Eliott suddenly feels more than awful. He didn’t mean to scold him. That was anything but his intention. 

“No, I didn’t-”

“Whatever, Eliott, leave it,’’ Lucas leans further into his seat, not even glancing at Eliott.

“I’m not leaving anything, Lucas, I didn’t mean it like that,” Eliott whispers as the boy continues looking stubbornly at the movie.

“Look, I’m sorry.’’

“Nothing to be sorry for,’’ Lucas shrugs.

“Look at me,’’ Eliott says, face millimetres from Lucas’s.

“Eliott,’’ the shorter boy starts with a sigh.

“Lucas,’’ the older boy says sternly, interrupting whatever it was that Lucas was about to say.

Lucas stays quiet for a few seconds but finally turns his head, nose brushing against Eliott’s and anything in the taller boy’s mind goes out of it in a flash. Images passed through his eyes, clashing his mouth against Lucas’s, biting those pink lips, tongues brushing, tasting. He can bet Lucas whines when he receives kisses.

He suddenly needs to tell Lucas. Convey him somehow, how he makes him feel. Eliott hasn’t felt like this ever. He feels good, content, _happy._ The sudden desire to appreciate Lucas overwhelms him and -

“Such a good boy,’’ the whisper barely goes past Eliott’s lips but the reaction is immediate.

Lucas’s breathe hitches, his lower lip trembles, eyes enlarge.

The back of Eliott’s fingers caresses the smooth skin of the younger boy’s cheek. Lucas unconsciously leans against the light touch. May be Lucas likes to receive little tokens of praise as much as Eliott likes giving them. God, such a sweetheart.

“So pretty,’’ their lips almost brush, dark eyes turning glossy and shiny in the dim light.

“Eliott,’’ the shorter boy whimpers and it is the last straw for Eliott’s restraint.

He grips hard the back of Lucas’s head, who in turn opens his mouth in silent moan which Eliott uses to smash their lips together and taste the boy.

Aah fucking hell, he tastes so sweet, almost delicate. _A Sweetheart_.

It is messy, the angle is odd, their teeth clash, but at the same time it feels so right, like a piece of puzzle perfectly blending with another. Eliott wants more, no needs more.

He bites the shorter boy’s lower lip gently, playing with it between his teeth. He can practically feel Lucas’s eyes rolling back in silent pleasure. The boy is so responsive, it is like an aphrodisiac for Eliott.

They separate briefly to take a breath, a tiny trail of mixed saliva still connecting them. This time it is Lucas who lunges at him, fingers entangling themselves in Eliott’s soft hair. They continue kissing sloppily for a few minutes before, content with just tasting each other.

Everything is perfect until the credits start and Lucas almost falls onto the floor as the lights went on, he becomes so pliant, Eliott has to hold him throughout, muttering a few praises here and there, until he finally calms down. But he does manage to push the empty popcorn box out of the empty seat next to him. When he bends to pick it up, Eliott sees his neck is as red as his ears and can’t stop himself from flicking one of them.

Lucas flips him off, but his ravished looks make Eliott smirk and the shorter boy averts his eyes, getting up.

“Liked the movie, guys?” Arthur says.

“Y- yeah” Lucas stutters.

Oh how adorable!

“Pretty.” Eliott whispers and quickly kisses the nape of Lucas’ neck when no one is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we are entering into dom/sub, I just wanna say that I like dom Lucas more. I mean Lucas Lallemant in season 5? yes sirrrrrr  
> next time, some good old nipple play


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them are horny as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut:)  
> Also the POV's are kinda mixed up in this.

It’s late at night, so both of them crash at Lucas’s place, again, a very common occurrence.

_Are they back to being normal again? Should he just forget what had happened?_

They need to talk about this, communication is important and if both of them act oblivious around each other, things could become worse.

But, it’s late at night. They both wash up and fall asleep. Well, at least Lucas does. On Eliott’s arm, face pressed on his shoulder. The situation isn’t very erotic, cuddling is something they have done throughout the years. But, it’s unfortunately not the same anymore. Lucas exhales in small puffs. The air travels straight to Eliott’s neck, making him shiver.

Eliott can feel the cold goose bumps around his skin in contrast to Lucas’s warmth. He sighs.

It is going to be a _long_ night.

Lucas never wakes up before the alarm, it usually takes Eliott at least ten minutes to make him open his eyes and around ten more to get him out of bed. Well, Lucas is not a morning person and he doesn’t give a shit about it, to be honest. So when he wakes up sprawled on his stomach, drooling slightly onto Eliott’s arm and feeling as warm and content as ever, he feels like he has slept for twelve hours straight. It is one of those kinds of uninterrupted sleep that when you wake up, you are not sure if you have slept for hours, days or weeks.

Lucas could have been in a coma for all he knows. But he is more than baffled why Eliott had still not gotten up to wake him. Lucas opens one of his eyes and looks at the window, the sunlight was streaming inside bathing the whole room in a soft light. He giggles thinking how Eliott will react seeing his drool covered arm.’ _Lucas!? GROSS.’_

Lucas immediately opens his other eye and memories from last night quickly rush into his mind. He turns his head and comes up face to face with Eliott, still sleeping peacefully as if he has no concerns in life at all. Lucas snorts. And they tell _him_ he has a baby face.

He raises his hand towards Eliott’s shoulder to wake him, when he notices that a loose strand of Eliott’s soft brown hair has fallen over his right eye and Lucas feels a sudden need to brush it away. He changes the direction of his arm slowly and was close to moving it aside, when suddenly meets blue-green-grey (beautiful) eyes and a strong hold clasping around his wrist.

In matter of seconds Lucas is onto his back, both hands pressed against the mattress on either side of his head. Eliott is looming over him, eyes still cloudy from sleep. One of Eliott’s knees is between Lucas’s legs, parting them away. The older boy shortens the distance between them until he nuzzles the smaller boy’s neck, inhaling the scent of clean skin, laundry detergent and another, deeper smell that his still sleepy brain relates to Lucas.

Lucas...sweet Lucas. Lucas....? Lucas?! Fuck!

Eliott widens his eyes and pushes himself away in a speed that he didn’t know he had in him.

“F- fuck sorry...Lucas, I....just –“

“Why’d you stop?” Lucas says, looking irritated and snappy and adorable.

It’s Lucas who grabs him by the collar and kisses him hard.

“come baaack” Lucas whines and Eliott’s mind goes wild.

The younger boy feels Eliott’s lips leaving damp trails across his neck making him shiver from the strange sensation. Eliott’s thigh brushing against Lucas’s morning shame. Not expecting any of this happening, Lucas opens his mouth in silent moan, which is immediately followed by a wave of mortifying shame.

The older boy continues his ministration against his neck, thigh still pressed between Lucas’s legs. Lucas feels even worse by the small dark though in his mind which was inviting him to move against it. His treacherous brain trying to simulate the pleasure he would feel.

As if knowing Lucas’s thoughts, Eliott moves his thigh slightly. The younger boy quickly bites into his lips to try and stifle the moan which followed, but he does unconsciously press the back of his head further into the mattress, revealing his throat perfectly to the looming boy.

Eliott suddenly grabs Lucas’s shirt and lifts it.

“Bite on it.” He says.

And Lucas does, god he likes this so much.

Eliott then starts moving his hands all over Lucas’ chest, the area becoming smaller until he just rubs his hands over Lucas’ nipples. Lucas feels them harden. Eliott stops the grinding all of a sudden, which makes Lucas whine.

“E- Eliott! Please!”

“Think you can finish just like this? Just stimulating your nipples?” He doesn’t wait for a response as he dives deeper and takes Lucas’ right nipple in his mouth. Eliott tugs at the nipple with his teeth, not too hard, but hard enough to make Lucas react.

“Aaah! More... more Eliott more!”

And Eliott does give Lucas more, sucking on him as if his life depended on it.

“Boys? Are you both up yet? Breakfast is ready!” Lucas’ mom shouts and both of them jump away from each other. Rock hard and embarrassed.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time, phone sex


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas turns out to be quite....not innocent.  
> Also, phone sex.

What is happening? Eliott is confused to a point where it’s not funny anymore. Well, if you think about it, it’s as clear as daylight. There is something between Lucas and him, something not very platonic. But this is exactly what Eliott fails to comprehend. Sixteen year old Lucas, his childhood best friend, was kissing him not so long ago, and not to mention the fact that Lucas is a boy.

A very sweet, adorable and cute boy, Eliott’s brain offers, and Eliott sighs. He reviews the situation over and over in his mind in complete perplexity. Last time he checked, he was into girls, so how the fuck....

Right now he is sitting on his bed, pulling at his hair and groaning. He has never been in a situation as embarrassing as this. He almost screeches when he remembers the awkward as fuck meeting between Lucas’s mom and him,

_“Eliott, honey, have a seat!” Ms. Lallemant said sweetly, and while Eliott was having a hard time to disregard the beautiful, delectable pancakes right in front of him, he knew he couldn’t just sit and eat with them while his very obvious boner tormented him._

_“Uh, no Ms. Lallemant, I think I’ll just head h-home, got to study for the test you know...with finals approaching.” Eliott said and almost squeaked when he saw Lucas laughing. Just who is this guy? Not too long ago, he was a mess beneath Eliott, barely able to form coherent words, and now he is outright smirking at him?!_

_“Um, but didn’t you already finish with your finals, Eliott? You’ll go to college within a month, no?” Lucas said, fake innocence plastered on his face and absolutely no sincerity in his eyes. Eliott wanted to tape his mouth right there and then, but that image just provoked another fantasy in him and Eliott is already having a very hard time (no pun intended)_

_He fled from the Lallemant house with Lucas’s laugh echoing and Ms. Lallemant being utterly confused._

Eliott has no clue what’s happening. He isn’t scared, though it feels a bit alien. He likes Lucas, there’s no doubt about it. The more he thinks, he realizes how perfect he is. They share a high level of comfort, Lucas cracks the best jokes, Lucas makes food so good that Eliott feels the need to eat his fingers every time. He loves that Lucas is a bit grumpy, and he loves to make him happy again. And if Eliott _has_ to talk about his looks, he can’t deny Lucas is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Lips that pink? Eyes that blue? Skin that soft? Fuck, Eliott is completely head over heels for this boy. Plus, Lucas would fit so perfectly on his lap, but that is just Eliott’s dick speaking.

He is in need of a shower, considering how he smells. And it’s definitely not a reason to get off, Eliott thinks as he palms his clothed dick.

His cock is half hard now, tenting his pants and making them uncomfortably tight. He finds some relief when he pops the first few buttons of his fly.

As he again grips himself through the fabric of his pants, the ache in his loins grow stronger by the second. It feels good, so good that he wants it to last as long as possible. So, he abandons his fly and rubs around his stomach again, both his hands now gently gliding over his skin, heightening his arousal, his flesh tingling under the touch of his rough palms. He continues to sweep his left hand across his chest, feeling the soft hair against his fingertips. He shivers with anticipation.

He pushes his right hand lower and sweeps right to left, hip to hip, his stomach muscles contracting slightly under his hand as his cock twitches again and the ache in his balls grows stronger. He hums lowly as he pushes his fingertips into the open gap of his fly, feeling the coarse hair, gently curling his fingers into the wiry curls. He pops another button.

He begins to take deeper, heavier breaths, trying to control himself as he thinks of Lucas. He licks his dry lips and pushes his hand lower still, deeper inside the confines of his pants, rubbing around his lower belly, his thighs, his groin. He deliberately keeps his hand away from his cock, teasing himself as it strains almost painfully against his pants. He is fully hard now.

He pulls his hand out of his pants, stands up straight and pulls the shirt off his shoulders, peeling it away from his back where it is still stuck to him with sweat. He shakes it off his arms and tosses it to the ground. He pops the last couple of buttons of his fly and pulls his pants open. His cock springs free and he groans loudly at the delicious feelings of freedom and relief. Somehow, being exposed to the open air only adds to his excitement. He takes a few moments to enjoy it before he grasps the waistband of his pants and slowly pushes them down, leaving them halfway down his thighs.

Lucas’s hands, _Stroke._

His little whines, _stroke._

_Stroke. Stroke. stroke._

He almost flushes his phone away when he hears it ringing, but since it’s Lucas who is calling him, he thinks he can manage talking. So he picks up.

_“E-Eliott aah!”_ Eliott gulps, because what the fuck.

“Lucas?” He asks, his voice breathless.

“ _Eliott...nghh, what were you doing right now?”_

....has this kid planted cameras on him, or something?

“I w-was thinking....”

" _Of who?"_

_"_ Y- you, it's always you, Lucas."

_“Good, let’s video chat, then.”_

And that’s how Eliott ends up on his bed, with his laptop in front of him, and accepts Lucas’s call.

What he sees almost kills him, because it feels like heaven.

It’s Lucas, naked and flushed. His legs are spread open, as he pinches his nipples with one hand and fucks himself with a toy...of some sort, while biting his lip. Thin arms working themselves as sweat pools on his chest and stomach, Eliott has never seen a sight hotter.

_“You know...I have a thing for nipples now, thank you very much, Eliott.”_ He laughs and immediately moans high pitched and Eliott wants to cry looking at the beautiful sight in front of him.

“Y- you.... how..” He cringes at his own unintelligent words, because honestly speaking, this feels like a dream.

_“Oh Eliott, I-”_ He pauses as his eyes roll back in pleasure, and then continues, _“....I have w-waited too fucking long you know? You can’t imagine how many times I h-have fucked myself.... with this, thinking it’s you...nghhh fuck!”_

“Fuck... Lucas..” Eliott says, stroking himself.

“ _Eliott..._ ”

Both of them moan, while pleasuring themselves, both of them are at a loss of words, and none of them seem to mind. Just seeing each other's naked bodies seem to be enough, and in no time they are coming. Eliott immediately cuts the call, before he showers and gets dressed and leaves for Lucas’s. He hopes Ms. Lallemant isn’t home tonight, because he has planned things, things which might take the whole night.

Sweet, tiny, adorable Lucas turns out to be such a dirty little minx, who knew?

Eliott smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this week, but then the trailer of Skam France season 7 popped up in my instagram feed. I wasn't expecting Tiffany to be the central character, but I am sooo excited. I just got sad all of a sudden when I realized that we won't get to see the crew and gang. I will miss them so much. Emma, Eliott, Lucas and Imane were my favorite characters... what about you?  
> I am too emotional right now, I will miss this cast.


End file.
